davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garion
Belgarion ]] Titles Overlord of the West, The Rivan King, The Godslayer, Lord of the Western Seas, Child of Light Race Alorn/Rivan First Appearance Pawn of Prophecy ]] Belgarion, shortened to Garion, was one of the Children of Light that certain prophecies spoke of, and was the King of Riva and Overlord of the West. Relationships Family Parentage/Ancestry The progenitor of Garion's line was Riva Iron-Grip, who was the youngest son of the ancient Alorn King, Cherek Bear-Shoulders. It was Belgarath the Sorcerer who enlisted Riva, along with this father and brothers in a quest to reclaim the Orb of the god Aldur from Torak, the one eyed god of the Angaraks. Riva was the only man in the party who carried no ill intent in his soul, and was thus pure enough to carry the Orb from Torak's realm. After the Orb was reclaimed, Riva left his father's kingdom and founded the Kingdom of Riva on the Isle of the Winds. Later Riva and Belgarath's daughter Beldaran married, bonding the line of Belgarath to that of Riva. Generations later the Rivan line was, according to historians before Belgarion was revealed, broken due to the efforts of Nyssian assassins under the command of Queen Salmissra, who had been influenced by Torak. Little did the historians know that the Rivan line was saved due to the clever intervention of Belgarath the Sorcerer (character) and his second daughter the sorceress Polgara. Through the centuries following, the two of them kept the Rivan line hidden maintaining only small families of two people and their child. Unknown to any of these descendents they all bore the mark of the Orb, a white circular birthmark in the palm of the right hand that had been in the Rivan line since the first child of Riva and Beldaran. Garion's father was Geran, a stonecutter in the Sendarian village of Annath. He was moved often by Polgara in order to keep him safe, and eventually married to Ildera,the daughter of an Algarian clan chief. Ildera knew when she was carrying Garion he would be the chosen man to save the world. Both were killed by Asharak (Chamdar) the Grolim, who set their stone house on fire through magic, Geran and Ildera died pushing a stone block out of one of the walls to save Garion from the fire. Belgarath pursued the Grolim for a time, but lost his trail. Polgara was eventually given the task of caring for the baby herself, and settled in Sendaria on a small farmstead owned by a kindly man named Faldor. Garion's only known "blood relatives" who were alive during his adulthood were his maternal cousin Adara, his "aunt" Polgara, his "grandfather" Belgarath, his "grandmother" Poledra, and his children. While the legendary Sorcerer and Sorceress were technically relatives separated by a plethora of generations, as Polgara reared Garion from a child, and Belgarath stopped by from time to time, they were family to him. Their bond strengthened even moreso in the later years of his life. Durnik might have been considered as a father figure to Garion during his boyhood, as well as the other members of Belgarath's party in the quest for the Orb. Silk, Barak, Mandorallen, and Hettar all in some small way contributed to making this polite unassuming boy the King he was to become. Children He had two children, Geran and Beldaran. He loved them deeply, and was willing to go to war to protect his son. They were named after Garion's father and Polgara's twin sister Beldaran, his great grandmother (thousands of "greats"). Their connection meant a great deal to him, and he always makes time to spend with his family. The voice of the Light destiny promised Belgarion daughters after Beldaran. Romantic Zubrette Zubrette was the only girl Garion's age while growing up on Faldor's farm. Their involvement was one of subdued childish naivete, trading sweets for kisses and such. Zubrette being a fickle girl would often set Garion against the other boys for her affections, but was at one point severly rebuked by Aunt Pol for such games. It was due to Zubrette's influence that Garion was not left at Faldor's when the quest for the Orb began. It was Polgara's suspicion that upon their return they would find Garion a father as he would likely follow the ways of farm life. When Garion returned to Sendaria after reacquiring the Orb of Aldur he met Zubrette again. Zubrette was engaged with Garion's old friend, Rundorig, but seemed ready to leave him immediately to be with Garion. However, with a single glance, Garion ended any connection between them knowing she was a young woman feeling wrestless at the idea of marriage and only attracted to the exotic nature of Garion's travels and experiences. Ce'Nedra When Garion first met the Imperial Princess he took an instant dislike to her, as, when she traveled with them, she felt herself to be superior to them and treated him as a servant. They often argued, but often more out of somthing to do than any real annoyance- their relationship was complicated by their vastly different upbringings and personalities. Polgara, driven by her knowledge of the Prophecy, often threw them together, planting the seeds of their romance. However, it was Ce'Nedra who first realised she was in love with Garion, but refused to admit it openly. Circumstances intervened, and they were forced to marry, though neither was initially very happy about this. It was only after their quest was completed that both admited that they loved each other and settled down happily. However, they grew apart; because they loved each other so much, the other person had an enourmous power to hurt them by betraying that love. They didn't truly appreciate their love untill it drove them apart. They were saved from total misery by Polgara and Errand, and they had a child, Geran. Ce'Nedra was nearly killed after an attempt is made on Gerans life. After he was kidnapped, both Ce'Nedra and Garion went to rescue him, although Ce'Nedra suffered from depression and magically induced madness during much of the time during the rescue. After this time they had another child, Beldaran. After Geran had recovered, they returned home, and settled back down again. History While Garion was still a baby, his parents were killed in a fire started by a Grolim priest known as Chamdar. Belgarath was able to save Garion from Chamdar, however, so Polgara took him to live at Faldor's Farm in Sendaria, where he lived until his early teens. He left the farm to embark on the quest to recover the Orb of Aldur, although he did not know it at the time, and it was there that he discovered his heritage, and met Ce'Nedra. In his life he gained the titles King of Riva, Overlord of the West, Lord of the Western Sea, Keeper of the Orb of Aldur, and Godslayer. He is also reffered to as the title Child of Light in the Mrin Codex and other prophecies, which means the Voice of the Light habitually checks on him to offer advice, criticism, and, should he need it, instruction. Among Belgarion's most important accomplishments are the slaying of the god Torak, and the result of the quest that ended at the Place Which Is No More (Korim) which made Eriond the new God of the Angaraks. Powers and Abilites Like his aunt and grandfather, Belgarion was an extremely powerful sorcerer and therefore had an extended lifespan, like his relatives (being disciples of gods allowed mortals to live for an indefinite amount of time). Garion had an exceptional talent in the Will and the Word, but was often unaware of the consequences of his actions. For example, he almost triggered an ice-age (in a chaotic chain reaction) whilst creating a thunderstorm. He was not completely inapt, however, although this was mostly because the Propecy of the Light was able to communicate with him through thought, and his tutors in sorcery, Polgara and Belgarath. The first measure of his power was shown to Polgara and Belgarath when he cured a madman - this does not sound difficut, but in order to do so, he had to understand fully the nature of the insanity, which Belgarath and Polgara both admited they couldn't dream of doing; it should be noted that at the time he was unaware of his powers and did it entirely on instinct. He also is the only person to have ever revived the dead without the assistance of a God or the Orb of Aldur, though it utterly exhausted him, and he was only reviving a baby horse. Early on, he mainly used "spontaneous sorcery" meaning he did it without realising it or gathering his will. The prophecy was also able to act through him, by using his body, and did so many times. Later on he became able to control his sorcery with little effort, and went on to perform many acts of "proper" sorcery- he was particularly fond of shape shifting, and like many of his family, enjoyed and has an affinity for the wolf form. As the keeper of the Orb of Aldur, and the only remaining descendant of Riva Iron-Grip, Belgarion was one of three people able to touch it without being destroyed - an ability he shared only with the Gods and his only son Geran (named after Garion's father). He was able, due to his connection to the Prophecy, to quote the Book of Alorn in its entirety, despite never having actually read it, and it is claimed he could have done so from the cradle, had he been asked. He was also a skilled swordsman, to the point which his son Geran stated that, "when got his sword out, most sensible people ran for cover," with his sword being the Sword of the Rivan King. Personality Raised on Faldor's Farm, Garion demonstratesd all the prised attributes of a Sendarian farmer, which he extended to ruling Riva with relative ease. He had a streak of solid common sense, honesty, and unassuming charm. His ability to see everyone as equal gained him many allies. As he matured, Garion used these qualities to deal with more 'world-wise' monarchs and politicians in a manner they were unfamiliar with, thus making Garion a very powerful ruler. He'd also grown duplicitous enough to use his rural background as a way of pointing that he had not had instruction in intricate proprieties of certain groups--the Mimbrate chivalry and the obscure Sorcerer's code of ethics--assuming there actually was one and Belgarath wasn't dodging questions. As he put it, "Let's agree I don't have very good manners, and you can answer me anyway." Belgarion's upbringing also made him aware of the common people, and he had a shopkeeper friend in Riva he periodically visited to listen to what was troubling the commoners. Normally, rather than use this to ferret out secrets, Belgarion applied what he learned to smoothing out injustices, such as unfair taxing, though he did occasionally use it to obtain useful information. However, when truly angered, he did have a violent and impulsive streak, and became cold and ruthless, particularly when his family was concerned. He loved his family and felt deep loyalty to his companions, being willing to die for any of them. He had several long standing jokes with various companions, and learned a great deal from each of them. Through Silk he learned a streak of deviousness and cunning, from Barak and Mandorallen he became calmer and more deliberate, and from Hettar, Urgit and Zakath, he became more tolerant, and was the first Alorn, it is said, to have a Murgo as a friend in over 2000 years. Despite all this, he was by no means vain or arrogant, often becoming embarassed at the obedience and behavior of others around him, though he grew more used to this. His power often intimidated people, as did his unassuming dismissal of it - in particular he unnerved Zakath when he explained the power of the Orb - he explained how it could write his name in stars across the sky, but he wouldn't even consider it as it would look so ostentatious. Category:BelgariadCharacters Category:Sorcerers Category:Royalty